


How (Not) to Hide a Relationship From Your Coworkers

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mission Fic, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Realistically speaking, how long could you actually keep your relationship a secret? After all, you did live among spies, super soldiers, and geniuses.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 115
Collections: Marvel xReader Fanfiction Fest 2020





	How (Not) to Hide a Relationship From Your Coworkers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsighs/gifts).



> hope you like this!! :)

A loud knocking at seven in the morning woke Natasha out of a dead sleep, and she shot out of bed. Before you had even realized what happened, she had flipped (literally) out of the bed and sprinted into your bathroom, shutting the door quietly. Once you sat up, you listened for the person to knock again, assuming they wanted to talk to you. When you did hear the sound again, you realized the knocking wasn't meant to get your attention. 

The hallway of the avengers tower that you stayed in was also home to three other residents: Clint, who slept like a log and could only be woken by a nuclear explosion, Bucky, who rarely slept at all, and Natasha, who had taken to sleeping in your room every night since you started dating about a month ago. And although you realized that the knocking was actually on Bucky's door, the coast wasn't clear just yet. Because no one else on the team knew about the two of you. 

It wasn't that you weren't comfortable telling the team about the two of you, it was more about the fact that Natasha had a lot of enemies, and she didn't want any of them hurting you in order to get to her. She wasn't supposed to have a pressure point, a weak spot, she was a spy, one of the best. But you were her weak spot, and she wanted to protect you. 

Not that you couldn't protect yourself, no. You were an avenger, pretty well-trained in physical combat, and a tech genius, but it's only natural to worry about those you care about. And the fact that the team didn't know about you two helped her sleep a little easier, because if more people knew, there was a higher chance that someone would slip up and accidentally mention it to the press, which definitely wasn't good. 

Bucky must have answered his door, because the knocking stopped. It was silent for a few moments, and you were just about to go into the bathroom and tell Natasha that the coast was clear when the knocking starting again, this time on your door. You got out of bed and walked over to the door, pulling it open to reveal Steve and Bucky. You didn't think anything in your room could give away the fact that Natasha was hiding in your bathroom, but you still held the door so it wasn't completely open. "What do you want?" you asked, yawning. 

"You and Bucky both, why is no one up at a normal hour in this place?" Steve said. "When you're finished waking up, you're needed in the meeting room downstairs, we have a mission and it's not nothing." 

"Fine," you said, trying to fix your bed hair. "I'll meet you down there. Who else is going on the mission?" 

"You, me, Bucky, and Natasha. I'm off to talk to her next." 

You tried not to be too obvious about the fact that his statement worried you, mostly because Natasha was definitely not in her room at the current moment. "Don't worry about Nat, I'll tell her about the mission," you said quickly, hoping with everything you had that Steve would agree and just leave. "You go get all the paperwork and stuff set up. I wouldn't want the cavalry coming to wake me up if I were her." 

Steve gave you a quizzical look, but eventually agreed. Once him and Bucky had disappeared down the hallway, you shut your door and walked over to the bathroom. Natasha peeked out. "Everything okay? What was that about?"

"Apparently, we have a mission and we're wanted in the downstairs meeting room as soon as possible," you said. "Steve was on his way to wake you up next, but I told him that I'd wake you instead. He gave me a weird look, but I don't think he suspected anything." 

"He definitely would have suspected something when I didn't answer my own door," she said. "I think our secret is safe for another day." 

***

You don't know what you expected for this mission, but this definitely wasn't it. You were sitting in a limo, dressed to the nines, on the way to a gala that was taking place at a museum in the city, to celebrate the opening of a new exhibit. Supposedly, a man with ties to HYDRA was going to be in attendance, and it was your job to identify and apprehend him. Tony had been sent tickets to the gala because he had donated a large amount of money to the museum a little while ago, so at least you didn't have to sneak in. You were going as Steve's date, and Natasha as Bucky's. The two of you shared a knowing smile as you got into the limo and sat next to each other, noting the irony of the situation. You tried not to stare at her, a vision in a black dress, and if you weren't keeping your relationship a secret, you probably would have planted a big kiss on her right there. You kept your cool, even though you didn't want to. 

"How are we going to get the HYDRA guy?" Bucky asked. "We're showing up in a limo and we're not in disguise, so it's not like people aren't going to know we're there." 

"Paul Strickland isn't confirmed to be officially be part of HYDRA, more of an occasional consultant for them. There's also rumors of him having ties to the mafia family here in New York, and it's also rumored that the family was one of the contributors to the new museum exhibit," Steve explained. "He may not run when he sees us solely because he needs to keep up an appearance." 

"Let's hope that's the case and we don't have to use force to apprehend him," you said. "I'm not sure I'm in the mood for a full-blown fight in the middle of a museum tonight." 

Natasha smiled and laughed quietly. "I don't know, I think I'd like to see Y/N take down a guy in that dress." 

"Oh shut up," you said as Steve and Bucky laughed, not really understanding what Natasha had just said. 

You walked into the gala arm in arm with Steve. The color of your dress matched his tie and you were technically his date for the evening, but you only had eyes for Natasha. She walked in behind you and Steve, arm in arm with Bucky. Thankfully there was no security check you had to go through, because you and Natasha were both armed with small guns in thigh holsters, and Bucky had several knives in his jacket. Once you made it to the main area of the gala, you turned to the group. "I don't know about you, but I think we should get a drink before we start trying to talk to this guy." 

"You're right," Natasha said. "It might scare him off if we walked in and immediately zeroed in on him. We definitely don't want him making a run for it."

After getting a drink and politely mingling with those who recognized the four of you as avengers, you were getting slightly bored. Natasha could sense this, and she walked right up to you. "I'm going to the bathroom, want to come?" 

You smiled and graciously accepted, and the two of you managed to make it to the bathroom before you grabbed her and planted a huge kiss on her lips. Thankfully, there was no one else in the room with you, because your kiss soon turned into a slight makeout session. Your arms were around her neck and she had her hands on your waist, and you were kissing like your life depended on it. When you finally broke apart, Natasha whined slightly. "They're - they're going to wonder why we were gone so long," you panted out. "And why we look like we just made out in the bathroom." 

"Because that's exactly what we're doing," she said, planting another kiss on your lips. "We're making out in the bathroom like horny teenagers. And I'm not done with you yet." 

You gave in and let her pull you closer by the waist, kissing you deeply. You bit back a moan, but heard footsteps approaching the door, so you pulled away. "Someone's coming!" you hissed. 

Immediately, the two of you sprang apart. She went into a stall, and you stood over by the sink, trying to tame your hair, fix your lipstick, and not look like you were just in a heated makeout session with your girlfriend seconds before. Thankfully, it was just a false alarm and no one actually entered the bathroom, but it was enough for the two of you to venture back out to find Steve and Bucky and actually focus on the mission objective. 

***

You and Natasha returned to the gala and found Steve and Bucky standing in the corner of the main room, conversing quietly. "How are we doing on the objective?" you asked. 

"Don't look, but the target is walking this way," Bucky said lowly. "He's about to walk right past us." 

You didn't turn around, but right as the target walked past the group of you, Natasha stuck out her leg and "accidentally" tripped him. "I'm so sorry," she said, but the words were obviously meaningless. The target got up off the ground with an angry look on his face, took one look at the four of you, and suddenly took off running. 

Immediately, you all took off after him, weaving through party guests and trying not to knock over anyone. When you finally got out of the main room, you lost sight of him. "Let's split up and check all the other rooms," Steve said as he ran down a hallway. "Maybe we can cut him off." 

So that's what you did. You all took off in different directions, checking every room you came across. You weren't having any luck finding Strickland. Eventually, you started to make your way back towards the main room of the gala when you heard Natasha's voice come from a nearby room. 

When you (quietly) stepped into the room, Paul Strickland was facing away from you and towards Natasha and Bucky, and both of them had guns pointed at Strickland. You didn't remember Bucky saying that he was bringing a gun in, but it honestly didn't surprise you if he had it hidden somewhere. Steve was nowhere to be found, and Natasha and Bucky were locked in a stalemate. At this point, it was up to you. Natasha and Bucky had seen you, but kept their expressions neutral as to not let Strickland know that you had entered the room. As quietly as you possibly could, you drew your gun from the thigh holster and made your way over to him and kicked him right in the back. Apparently, you didn't kick as hard as you thought you did, because he didn't go down like you'd hoped. Instead, he turned around, wheezing slightly from your kick and advanced towards you, dropping his gun. 

But you were prepared for him. In a moment of arguably stupid pride and pure reflex, you tossed your gun to the side and kicked him again, throwing him back slightly. The next time he advanced towards you though, you got him. Steve had been training you lately, and he had taught you a few of Peggy's favorite moves, because like you, Peggy wasn't as agile as Natasha when it came to combat, but she could still hold her own. He reached out his arm to hit you, and you grabbed it while simultaneously turning your body against his, and in a split second, had thrown him down on the ground. Before he could get up again, Bucky and Natasha were holding him at gunpoint. "Don't move Strickland." 

It was right at this moment when Steve walked into the room, having missed all the action and your successful execution of one of the moves he was teaching you. Once he saw the target on the ground, he immediately ran over to help. You, Bucky, and Natasha let him take hold of Strickland and walk him out of the room, to hand him off to the backup agents that were outside in a van, waiting for you to complete the mission. 

The moment Steve left with the target, Natasha threw down her gun and walked over towards you purposefully. Before you could saying, she had grabbed your face and kissed you: hard. You kissed back immediately, forgetting Bucky was still in the room. But that didn't matter. Leftover adrenaline from the fight, plus the attraction that you'd been feeling for her all night in that dress, that's what was in control right now, not your brain. You two continued to practically make out in a room of museum antiques, and when you finally broke apart, you were gasping slightly. "Bucky," you managed to get out. 

You and Natasha both turned to look at him, but he was looking at you with his eyebrows raised. "I was wondering when you two were going to snap and stop keeping it a secret." 

"You knew?" your voice was incredulous. 

"Y/N, your room is right next to mine, and I'm a light sleeper," he said. "If you really didn't want me to hear you two, you could at least be a little quieter. Also when you came back from the bathroom, I could tell. Y/N looked thoroughly kissed." 

Oops. You looked down at the floor in embarrassment, not knowing what to say. "Does anyone else know?" Natasha asked. 

Bucky shook his head. "Clint's clueless, and I haven't told anyone, so no. Why aren't you telling anyone though? Were you worried to tell us?" 

"I don't want anyone to try to use her to get to me," Natasha said quietly. "And the more people who know a secret, the more of a chance it's going to get out." 

Bucky nodded in understanding. "Well, your secret's safe with me. I promise." 

"Thank you Bucky," you said sincerely. 

Before he could respond, Steve stepped back into the room. "Alright, we're cleared to go back to the tower now," he said. 

The three of you stared at him for a moment, and he had no clue what kind of emotional conversation he just walked into. "Alright," Bucky said after a while. "Then let's get this show on the road." 

As you walked out of the museum next to Natasha, Bucky turned around and winked at the two of you before catching up to go talk to Steve. Once you were back in the limo, the adrenaline started to wear off and your eyes started to droop. Without thinking, you laid your head on Natasha's shoulders and quickly drifted off to sleep. 

"She must be really tired," Steve said, gesturing to you. 

"You have no idea," Natasha said, smiling slightly as she looked at you. "Let's just get home so she can rest."

_\- the end -_


End file.
